Effective marketing campaigns often rely upon a strong understanding of the audience to which they are directed. Surveys, demographic data and the like can be used by marketing personnel in their efforts to sell or otherwise market their products and services. In media programming, advertisement selection is often based upon the time of day (for example prime time) or the expected number of viewers.